Nursery
This page is about the Nursery. For the fun building also called the nursery, see Nursery (fun building). The Nursery is where all of your eggs will hatch. You can only get eggs for families that are placed in your village (not the inventory) and already have the two adult famiily members. There are three ways to get eggs: *In the "Animals" section of the Shop. *Go directly to the Nursery and clicking "Get an Egg." This will take you to a screen of the Shop that shows you which babies you can get. It will tell you how much the egg costs and how long it takes to hatch for each baby. (Caution: some versions of the game display hatching times of 1.5 days as "1 days." This would apply to the Fox, the Monkey, and the Gravelbeast.) *Click on an animal family in your village and select "Get a Baby." To hatch the egg at the end of the breeding time and get maximal bonus, rub the egg quickly! Nests At the beginning of the game, you are given one "nest" to hatch a baby, but you can add a second nest (for 49 ) and a third nest (for 99 ). However, you can only hatch one egg from a family at a time -- so if you have two adult tigers, you can only have one tiger egg in the nursery - you'll have to wait until that one hatches to start the second baby. Both Ice and Dino World use the same Nursery; you are not given extra nests once you unlock Dino World. Therefore, it makes sense to check both Worlds before you start an egg - one of them may have a baby on sale, or have a time-until-hatching that is better for you at the time. When you are in Ice World, you can only purchase Ice World animal eggs, and when you go to the Nursery you can only hatch or speed up Ice World animal eggs. You will be able to see Dino World eggs taking up a nest if you have them incubating, but they will be greyed out and cannot be selected. You must go to Dino World to purchase, hatch, or speed up Dino World eggs. Same thing goes for when you are in Dino World - you will not be able to purchase, hatch, or speed up Ice World animal eggs. Leaving Time IMG 2504.png|When egg is ready to hatch, the timer changes to show how much time is left before it leaves the nest. IMG 2382nursery.png|Appearance of egg after the hatching time has ended, but before the baby is lost. IMG 1929nursery.png|Baby that has left the nest. Eggs wander off if they are not hatched within a certain amount of time after they finish incubating, usually twice the amount of time it takes for the egg to incubate. Make sure you don't start an egg unless you know you'll be able to hatch it before it wanders off! As soon as the egg is ready to hatch, the timer on the egg changes to the time left before the baby will leave the nest. Options Once the Baby Wanders Off: *Looking for an egg that has wandered off from the nursery will cost additional acorns (possibly more than what you would have to pay for using Instant Finish right at the beginning) as you have to pay for a search party with . For example, to find a Black Bear baby, it costs 5 . *You can ask your Friends to help you find the baby. They will be sent a message asking them to help. If they visit your village and click on the egg image, they will get a . *If you do not want to pay to find the baby (as in, if it is cheaper for you to just start a new baby), you can abandon it instead. You'll just have to pay for a new baby and wait for it to hatch again. Instant Finish To hatch an egg early, you can pay 1 for every 10 minutes breeding time left, maxing out at 100 . So, if you have 51-60 minutes left until your egg hatches, that will cost 6 acorns, 41-50 minutes = 5 acorns, etc. The reduction in price (acorns) is in 10-minute increments, so if you have 10 minutes and 5 seconds left, it will cost 2 acorns, but at 9 minutes and 59 seconds, it will be only 1 acorn, and will stay 1 acorn until the egg hatches. If an animal is on sale for a shorter amount of time than it takes to hatch its egg, it may be worthwhile to pay even 100 to hatch the first baby early so that you can get the second egg at the sale price, too. For example, a Theropod ususally costs 1,000 . But if it is on sale for 300 for only 24 hours, using this method will get you two Theropod babies for 700 total (two babies plus the price of hatching the first early), instead of only being able to get one before the sale period ends.